


Birthday Surprise

by winters_girl17



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: Sebastian gets a birthday surprise from his girlfriend while in Greece





	Birthday Surprise

Another long day had come to an end and it was finally time for a long overdue vacation. Vacations normally entailed going to the beach, but this one was very different. It was just one whole day before my boyfriend of two years birthday.  Three days ago he and his friends were in Houston to celebrate his thirty-sixth birthday. Two days ago, he left to go to Greece for two months of filming. Today, however, I was flying out to Greece to surprise him. Only two people knew that I was going. Thankfully, Sebastian had told Will where he was staying, so all I had to do is _actually_ find it once I arrived. After checking to be sure I had everything, I was on my way to the airport. I had selected a flight that one stop and an hour layover in London before making the flight to Athens.

After seven hours in the air, I landed in London and made my way to the gate that would take me to Athens and my love. Landing in Athens, I stretched my legs and made my way through customs. Walking out into the Athenian summer, I looked around. Quickly hailing a cab, I made my way to the hotel. I had arranged to have a room key waiting for me once I arrived so that I could freshen up and maybe take a short nap before going to look for Sebastian.

It was a nice hotel and after grabbing my room key, I made my way up to his room. When we landed in Athens, it was mid morning on the thirteenth, his birthday. I hoped he wouldn’t be in his room so that I could freshen up and that it wouldn’t be a long day of filming. I did want to spend some of his birthday with him. I put the key into the door and heard muffled cursing.

“It’s not time yet, is it.” Sebastian called out. “I was just trying to call Kate.” He added.

 “I don’t know if it’s time or not, but you won’t get me.” I said.

 “What the?” Sebastian said confused as he turned around.

 “Surprise.” I said lifting my arms with a smile.

 “You’re here.” Sebastian said with a grin closing the distance between us.

 He crashed his lips to mine, holding onto my hips tightly. Our lips only separated when we needed air. “Happy birthday.” I softly said.

 “You’re here.” He repeated with a smile.

“I am.” I smiled looking up at him. “For a whole week.”

 “I can’t believe you’re here.” He replied looking down at me. “I was just going to call you before sightseeing today.” He added.

“No filming today?” I asked with a yawn.

“No, just sightseeing.” He replied. “But, we can just nap and lounge around.” He added.

 “No, no. I’m good.” I smiled. “If you want company, I just need to freshen up.”

 “Oh, I want company.” He said with a grin.

 I turned on my heel and made my way to my suitcase and pulled out my toiletries and some better clothes. After getting things gathered, I made my way to take a shower. After fifteen minutes, I emerged from the bathroom feeling much better and put together. Sebastian and my eyes met and we shared a soft smile. Another ten minutes later, we were on our way. He reached for my hand and we made our way through the streets of Athens.

 “How did you know where I was staying?” He asked as we walked through the streets.

 “Will.” I replied with a grin.

 He lightly chuckled and slipped his arm around me and tugged me closer. We walked through the streets stopping at little shops and went to ancient Athenian ruins. After spending almost all day sightseeing, we made our way back to the hotel. Once it was all said and done, Sebastian and I snuggled up into each other’s arms.

 “This has been one of the best birthday’s.” He smiled tugging me into his arms.

 “I’m glad.” I replied kissing his chest. “Happy birthday, babe. I love you.” I added snuggling closer to his frame.   

"I love you too." He responded kissing my forehead.


End file.
